


The Music Of The Night

by masayosi661



Category: I Frankenstein (2014), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: I, Frankenstein (2014) & The Phantom of the Opera (2004) 兩部電影的Xover梗。也放過來AO3。基本腦洞其實很簡單，就是覺得Adam有可能在他漫長的流浪中遇到歌劇院事件後仍隱居地底某處的Erik，有可能，那就可以玩耍看看XD因為還未必會是slash，所以目前分級是G也沒有標CP。





	1. Chapter 1

Adam第一次在地底遇到那個男人，是在一個暴風雨之夜。風雨並不能摧毀他，然而也無需多費力氣與自然相抗，於是他避入地底，卻在這個不熟悉的城市地底迷失了方向。

下水道中一片黑暗，無論哪個都市，地底向來是許多非人之物潛伏之處，充斥著陰濕與腐蝕氣息，然而今晚似乎是個例外，流動的空氣突然帶來一陣幽微的旋律，讓他心生好奇。

循著隱約低迴的歌聲前行，涉水而過，Adam來到一個閘門後的開闊岩窟，洞窟內點綴些許燭火，映得整個空間溫暖昏黃，離水的石地上散放些許擺設品，以及一架鋼琴，一個男人就坐在那鋼琴前，他聞聲立刻站了起來，轉身朝闖進他領域的Adam望去。音樂戛然而止。男人一身閒散白衫，臉上覆蓋著面具，燭光搖曳中，他面具後的容顏難以分辨，唯有綠松色的雙眼閃爍鮮明警戒，熠熠生輝。

「你是誰？」

男人的問題極為簡單，然而Adam並沒有真正的答案，他所擁有的只是一個名字。

「我是Adam。我聽到你的歌聲。」

打量著Adam披散的長髮、滿佈疤痕的臉與他淡漠的神情片刻後，冷哼一聲，男人坐回了鋼琴前，再度背向Adam。

「滾出去，這裡不歡迎不請自來的訪客。」

Adam打量週遭的視線停駐在一幅美麗女子的肖像畫上，而後又移回男人的背影上頭。鋼琴聲又一次傾注地底，但男人始終沒有再度開口。轉過身，朝來時方向走去，Adam遠離了那個他誤闖之處。隨著他漸行漸遠，那柔滑低沉又憂傷的歌聲才又再次迴響於黑暗之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魅影唱的是這首歌：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfZnIGETQPQ

這天不是Adam的幸運日。深夜裡，被長年追逐他的惡魔抓到蹤跡，憑恃對方必須活捉他的限制，Adam總算在以一敵多的廝殺中趁隙脫身，帶著沉重傷勢潛入地下水路。搖晃走過漆黑路徑，他在昏沉中開始有些難以確定眼前一片黑是因為地底確實如此黑暗，抑或失血開始影響他的視力。

他很清楚如此傷勢也無法置他於死地，他終會活下來。他的本能讓他求生，讓他活過人類不可能經歷的漫長時光，但他偶爾會在這樣意識恍惚的瞬間想到，他從死亡中出生，也將永遠徘徊在兩者之間，不會有真正的歸屬。

Adam最終在一陣低沉的歌聲中醒來。睜開眼，冷靜望了下週遭，確認自己正身處那個前些時日誤入的奇妙洞穴裡之後，他坐起身來，因扯動身側傷口而悶哼一聲。

那蘊藏深切思念與憂傷的歌聲瞬間中斷，令他不自覺皺起了眉。

「那是什麼曲子？」

走近他身旁，俯視坐在地面上的他，依舊戴著面具的男人瞥他一眼，並未作答。

「我醒來之前，你在唱的，那是什麼曲子？」

「沒有名稱，我作的曲子。」嘲弄般冷哼一聲，男人低聲續道：「就叫無人聆聽好了。」

沒再繼續這話題，男人盯著Adam此時顯然已止血的諸多傷口，眼中若有所思。

「照你闖進來時的傷勢，你應該已經死了。」

「我不是人類。」

「你做了什麼讓你淪為怪物？」

「什麼也沒有，我只是被創造出來。」

Adam神情木然，唯獨兩眼目光尖銳，閃爍熾烈的憤恨。

聽見他所說，彷彿受到不知名的觸動，男人笑了起來，直到Adam開始露出不悅的陰沉表情，他才停下那陣近似歇斯底里發作的笑聲。

「是啊，不都是如此？只是出生在世上便已註定命運。」

「你是人類。」

「人類？」尖刻的反問立即劃過空中刺向Adam。男人伸手粗暴扯落臉上面具，而後揪住Adam衣襟把他整個扯近，腫脹畸形的半邊臉因那劇烈的怒火而更加形容可怖。「你說這是人類？」

兇狠地瞥一眼緊揪住自己的那雙手，Adam耐住性子，抬眼仔細觀察那滿載情緒的臉孔，好奇伸手觸碰那扭曲詭異的容顏。

「當然是人類，除此之外你還能是什麼。你必定也有靈魂。」

瞬間揮開他貼在臉側的手，狠狠將他甩回地面，男人退後數步，滿臉難以置信。

「……你真的不是人類。」

「我說過了。」

按住側邊最深的那道傷口，Adam咬牙站了起來，望向那個彷彿直到此刻才真正看見了他的男人。男人臉上的驚詫已然消失，綠松色的眼中竟反倒浮現出明確的笑意。

「怪物之夜？這可真是奇遇。」

凝神研究那平靜中甚至隱約帶點愉快的表情好一會，儘管直覺讓他沒將話說出口，但Adam心想：這反應倒是很不像人類。


End file.
